


Spot O' Crucio (Old Art)

by ghosteye99



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Art, Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteye99/pseuds/ghosteye99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I imagined would have happened to Snape when he turned up late for the post-ressurection Death Eater gathering. Mouse-drawn for the 2006 livejournal hp-fringeart Black & White Challenge, and this was the first of a series I did for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spot O' Crucio (Old Art)

**Author's Note:**

> The Characters and setting in this image belong to J.K Rowling and associated media. The scenes depicted in this artwork are derivative, and not created for monetary gain. No copyright infringement or other harm is intended.


End file.
